Abused Battered and Raped by my own BOYFREIND!
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Elektra/OC at first but eventually Elektra/Liam xxxxxxx Elektra is being abused and Liam will do anything to save her


Elektra's Point of View

It was happening again; it happened every day, every day after school it would happen over and over again, pure agony and torture. I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to let go, but I couldn't. Why did I have to open my big mouth? Liam is right, I'm stubborn and I always have to have my way, if it weren't for me and my stubbornness I wouldn't be in this big hectic mess right now!

Don't know what I'm talking about? Well, here's a little flashback for you:

Flashback

"_Charlie, no! I don't want to do this. Not yet," I screamed and screamed trying to get someone's attention, but gained nothing._

"_Sorry sweetheart, as long as I'm here and around you'll be doing what I say, when I say it," he told me inching closer and closer to my face as he spoke._

_I spat out at him "I will NEVER have __**sex**__ with you!" I twisted my arm left and right trying to get free, but I couldn't. So knowing I was going to knee him in his groin he blocked it, smart ass, but he isn't as smart as me, I stomped on his foot, making him move his hand from his groin and put it on his aching toe, I then took the opportunity to knee him right in the bulls eye and he let go of my now throbbing with pain arm, and crouched in pure agony._

_But me, being…well me, stood there and added in my few words "That's what you get for messing with Elektra! You fucking pervert, I hope you rott in hell, and you deserve the least in life!" I then ran almost to freedom, but no. Of course the damsel in distress couldn't make it, because I don't know, what kind of Fairytale ends in a happy ending right. _

_I was pulled back by my pony tail –dang it, I had to choose that day to put my hair in a pony- and thrown onto the couch, "you do not, I repeat do not knee Charlie Branding in the nuts!" He exclaimed, yes this was the oh-so handsome Charlie._

_He then looked me in thee eye and slapped me causing my face to turn a deep shade of crimson and turn right, any harder and my head would have dislocated from my neck, I looked at him with teary eyes. He just slapped me!_

_In his eyes, was a look of superior-ness, like he has just concurred the world, so he strikes me again, on the same cheek, my now burning cheek, I burst out into tears, I need my family, I need my prince charming to come in here and save me, I need someone! He just keeps on striking me in the face, like there is no tomorrow and I just keep on crying, like there is no tomorrow._

_He got off of me, and punched me in my stomach, I curled into a ball holding me bruised stomach, I touch my face with my left hand, my right still holding my stomach, I feel warm liquid running down my face, me being clueless, thinks it's just my tears but no, it's blood, im leaking blood. _

_As I was being, what's the word…fondled by Charlie, in places that __**shouldn't **__be fondled with, an increasing pain just kept on coming, to no end was it going to stop, I cried out for him to stop, but he wouldn't. I was being, __**raped**__? _

_Then from that point on, it was black._

End of flashback.

I was now, walking inside the kitchen, hoodie over my head, avoiding all eyes. I gained a black eye from Charlie, and a purple, blackish cheek.

"Hey Elektra!" I heard Tee call out, but I just shook my head lightly signaling her that it wasn't the time.

She looked at me, like I had two heads, but I ignored it, I wasn't in the mood.

I didn't even stop to bicker with Liam, which was strange at most; I would dig a grave just to fight with Liam, that's what I always woke up in the morning for.

I got myself a water bottle from the refrigerator and silently went to my room, I throw my knapsack on the floor by my computer desk, and flung myself onto my bed, I hated life. I started to cry, cry my eyes out, even though it hurted I just had to let out my pain, why would Charlie do this to me? What have I done?, I didn't want to have sex, and I'm not ready for that. I shouldn't have dated him Liam were right!

"Elektra?" I heard. I looked up just the slightest bit.

"Yes Gina?" I said from my pillows

"What's wrong hunny?" She asked, sitting on the bed beside me.

"Nothing," I said plainly "Why would you think something's the matter?" I questioned her

She patted my back "Alright Tea should be ready soon " She said and retreated from my room.

I took a deep sigh, "Whys it I have to be the messed up one in Elm tree?

This abuse thing has been going on for 2 weeks now, 14 days! How does he expect me to love him? At school he expects me to be one of those girlfriends that cling onto him, he expects me to wear something revealing, and I have. Only so his hits don't hurt as much, because when he is mad is when it gets worse. But for the past 3 or so days I've been wearing hoodie and tracks, to cover up the weight loss, and bruises.

He calls me 'fat', 'worthless', 'piece of shit', 'waste of flesh', and he says to me 'why can't you be pretty, you're the ugliest piece of shit I've seen in my life'. It hurts so much.

I got up off my bed, and got my knapsack, took out my history books and my math books, I seriously needed to get my grades up, or I was looking at more detention, and I seriously didn't want to deal with that, seeing Charlie during my free time as well, how did I know Charlie was going to be in detention? Oh come on, it was pretty damn obvious.

I was done with History within an hour, due to my lacking off and listening to my iPod, but then I got to math and all I saw on the pages was 'bla, bla, bla, bla, bla' it made absolutely no sense at all!

I got up pulled my hoodie over my head and crossed the hall, I knocked on his door twice and invited myself in.

He was there sitting on his Listening to his Mp3 player. I rolled my eyes typical, I then sat beside him.

"Yes?" He asked

"I need your help," I informed him setting my math stuff down

"Oh, why would I help?," he asked.

"Because even though you won't admit your getting A's in math"

"What questions do you need help on?" Liam asked

I pointed to the whole page of 342.

Which in total had 7 questions on it.

"Okay, I'll help you," he said "but what's in it for me?" He asked

I shrugged my shoulders "What do you want?"

"A question," He said with a smirk

"A question, fine. Shoot," I said shrugging again.

"Why have you been wearing baggy clothes, skipping out on meals, and wearing hoodie's lately?" He asked

I looked at him blankly, opened my mouth, but then closed it, then repeated the process two more times, I shrugged "Trying something different I guess?" I said more as a question then a statement.

"Let me see you're wrists," He ordered holding our his hands, I looked at him with an arched eyebrow then showed him my wrists, he checked back and front but then sighed in relief

"Just making sure my kind of friend wasn't becoming an _EMO_," He said with a smirk

I playfully shoved him "Hey, I am not EMO," I informed him

"Good," He said and gave me a hug, I winced due to the fact he caught some of my bruises, but I didn't let my pain show, cause he would just go on a rant about how I lied to him, and bla, bla, bla –plus I really need that math help.-

1 Hour and a Half Later-

"So that means pi (π) equals?" He asked waiting for me to reply, and I did with no hesitation that my answer was wrong.

"3.14" I smiled at my answer, and so did he

"Alright, Go Electra!" He said hugging me in a tight embrace, and I couldn't help but feel a slight spark that went off, I looked at him to see if he felt it too, but the expression on his face was Ecstatic so I couldn't really tell.

"You did it Lex," he said. I smiled, I loved when he used my nickname "I know, we did it," I told him.

He high-fived me, "you are a shoe in to pass the test!" He informed me, I nodded.

"_Kids, Dinner's ready," _I heard Gina, yell from downstairs, I gathered my books, and put them in my knapsack, Liam and I exited his room to meet Jonny and Sapphire in the hall going downstairs as well, I walked ahead of them lot put my back down in my room and continued the journey downstairs with them.

We ate in silence until Jonny broke it

"So, Wallace wants me to go on his camping trip with his family, with him," Jonny told Gina Mike and Tracey

They looked at each other, "Sorry Jonny, you can't," Gina told him,

"Awh, Gina why?" He said bummed out, poor guy.

"We're visiting going on a trip," Mike said

For one, I was happy to go, get away from Creepy Charlie! I wouldn't have to put up with his beats until another week seeing how it was March half term, he wouldn't see me.

Woo, I was screaming in my head.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Gus ran to get it, when he did my mouth dropped open, _Charlie_?

"Oh, hello Charlie!" Tracey greeted the bastard nicely.

He glared my way then hand shook no one else seem to notice, but that glare didn't go unnoticed by Liam. I could tell by the way Liam looked at me and back at Charlie, I turned away and looked down to my plate.

"Tracey, what's _Charlie_ doing here?" I asked, cringing as I said _his_ name.

"Well, He heard that we were going on a trip and he just insisted he come, because he would miss his angel way too much, and he has always wanted to go camping, and what a better way then to go with his girlfriend?" She said enthusiastically

"Plus, he is bringing his own Tent," Mike chirped in.

Oh just lovely, a nice way to start off. My Holiday!

I strutted upstairs, ignoring all the calls I heard from my friends and social workers, trying to get me back to the dinner table, but no. How could they? Without my consent, invite my alleged boyfriend on a camping trip. That's just, just disrespect!

I ran into my room and sat on my bed, what was I going to do? I'm sure him abusing and raping me was still going to continue on our Holiday, nothing could stop him. He was a demon.

Just then, I heard rapid knocks on my room door, I ignored them. Not caring who it was, nothing could change my mood.

But just then Liam walked in,

Maybe he could…

"Elektra, what's wrong?" He asked running a hand through his hair, which only means he was worried, which means he was worried about me, which means he cares!

"Awh, Liam you care," I cooed sarcastically at .

"Oh course I cared! You're my friend, and that glare Charlie gave you, what was that all about?" He asked, I pulled my hoody more secure over my head, feeling the need to let it all out on Liam, but he just wouldn't understand.

"Lex," He said as he got off my bed and kneeled down in front of me on the floor.

"What's going on? I know this isn't you," He said taking my hand, from underneath the hoody him and I looked each other in the eyes, then a flash of realization hit him.

"OH!" He said standing up suddenly and putting a finger in the air as if he figured out the cure to cancer.

"Let's put this together, piece by piece," He said "Shall we," He added to no one in particular

I laughed nervously. "Is that really necessary?" I asked him, trying to get him to drop the subject

He looked at me blankly "Yes, it is. If someone is bothering you, or hurting you in the _slightest_ way I will kill them, personally. No one messes with my friends!" He said, as he paced around my room.

"Fact One," He stated "Charlie comes into the picture," He stopped walking and put a finger to his chin "You start coming home late, you start wearing baggy clothes, then you start wearing hoody's," he tugged the piece of fabric on my head "3 days later," He finished his sentence.

"Fact Two," He started again "Charlie comes up, in any conversation. You leave the room, you change the subject, or you just get upset, just like what happened downstairs."

"Fact Three," He continued, I was getting annoyed at this point "Charlie comes over, you smile at him, and he glares at you. Oh no, no, no not just _any_ glare, but a glare that said 'say-anything-make-any-wrong-moves-I'll-get-you'," He sad, in a deadly voice "What's that mean Elektra?" Liam stopped pacing in front of me.

"I don't know, but you're getting me really dizzy with all your pacing," I said humorously

He looked at me, "Last, but certainly not least. Fact Four," He announced his last fact. "I hug you, you suddenly jerk back, or wince in, what's the word _pain_?" He looks me dead in the eye "He's hurting you Lex, I know he is!" Liam suddenly became very angry. His eyes dark shade of grey to the point it looks black, his face turning crimson from the anger he is building his muscles flexing, who knew he cared so much.

"No, h-he isn't" I stuttered, meaning I am clearly lying. I don't know why, but I could _never_ lie to Liam, he's like the king of lying.

Liam smashed the lamp that was on my night side table "STOP LYING TO ME LEX!" He shouted,.

"Okay, Fine!" I broke down in front of him, showing him my weak vulnerable side.

He just rocked me back and forth, hushing me to silence.

"Let me see," Was all he said, I sighed and looked at him, he gave me a sign of encouragement, I stood up and slowly took off my hoody, my hair was a mess due to the fact I never had to comb it anymore, my face was tear stained, and around my left eye was a big purple mark, and along my cheek was a deep slash from the corner of my nose to the corner of my eye where your tears form.

Liam gasped, he stood and traced along my scar, with the pad of his thumb lightly, "Why," was all he said. But I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I, I w-wouldn't-wouldn't have s-se-x with him." I looked away, Liam cringed, the fact he knew someone was taking advantage of his friends crept him, his knuckled turned white, his face with seething range, literally you could see the smoke coming from his ears and nose, he was on fire.

"The bastard took advantage of you!" He yelled, all I did was nod "How many times?" He asked I counted in my head "About, 8 times," I informed him, and then he went ballistic, he went punching walls, he went throwing things he then embraced me in a hug very unexpectedly, I liked it, I stood there: liking the moment, not wanting it to end. "He will never lay another finger on you, I promise," He whispered into my hair.

I nodded crying silently, but Liam's grip got tighter I flinched "That's not it," I told him and walked steps back, I lifted my sweat shirt.

There were bruises from the valley of my breast to my navel. Liam closed his eyes, wishing that Charlie was right in front of him right now.

"Do I have permission to kill your boyfriend?" He asked seriously

I shook my head "Liam, he isn't normal," I tried to explain to him, "Yeah he isn't normal, he is a fucking woman beater!" He shouted "What makes it worse is that, the woman is _my friend_" He sat down wanting anything but to scare me, so he contained himself he threw a pillow off my bed.

"Well Elektra," He said with a smile, "He won't ever be bothering you again," He got up from my bed

"But Liam!" I called him out "Don't tell Mike and Gina about this please, not even Frank or Tracey, if you do they'll total freak, and then Charlie will probably do something worse to me, please don't say a word," I begged him. He smiled at me "Of course."

And with that he was gone.

I sighed, I was lucky to have such a good friend, and I was lucky I let out all that stress and anger I was bottling up for the past 2 weeks, I just never knew how strong Justin could be, until I saw him like this. He gave me a small bruise on my waist, but it was fine.

The bruise was out of love, adoration, comfort and caring.

I woke up in the middle of the night in a fuss, over the bad nightmare I had, so I decided to go downstairs for water to cool off, I don't know where Charlie is sleeping , I don't even know if he is sleeping over.

So I decided not to wear my hoody, it would only take 5 minutes to go down get water, and come back up.

I crept through the halls of Elm tree and down the stairs; I saw a figure on the couch when I made it to the kitchen

I ignored it, I opened the refrigerator and got my water, I closed it to see Charlie standing right there.

"Y-yes?" I asked him

"What are you doing?" He asked, who the hell does he think he is? Asking me what am I doing in _my_ house.

"What does it look like? Getting water," I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

He grabbed my wrist, "Do not, use that tone of voice with me," He said in a low voice

"It's my fucking house, I can use what ever tone I want with you," I informed him, not caring my blood circulation is cutting off.

He glared down at me and with a raise of the hand he swung, for my face, but as I closed my eyes to feel and impact, I didn't.

"You ganna hit me anytime soon?" I asked him with my eyes closed with attitude, clearly waiting but not receiving; I sighed and opened one of my eyes,

There before me, was Liam holding back Charlie.

"Don't. Touch. Her," Liam said, looking Charlie dead in the eye.

"Yeah, or else what?" He asked daring Liam.

Liam looked at him, did a slightly evil chuckle that was dare I say it, sexy. "You moron, do you know who I am?" He asked pointing to himself, no Liam, no time for introduction.

"Yeah, your Liam who like's whorebag," Charlie laughed at his own joke. I looked at the floor knowing 'whorebag' was me.

Liam gripped his hand and flipped Charlie over his own body, when Charlie was on the ground Liam stepped on his chest.

"FYI never call one of my friend's a whorebag again," He said in some kind of hero voice, I smiled a bit, it was cute. "NEVER mess with MY Lex again, understand? Or else we will have a bad encounter." He warned Charlie got off of him and looked at me, "Come on Lex. It's time for bed," He looked down at Charlie, glared and took my hand.

"Thank you," I said to him. He smiled "No one messes with you, besides me."

I giggled, "You really are one of the best guy's there is," I told him leaning onto his arm.

"Want to sleep in my room tonight, in case he tries to attack you again in your sleep?" Liam asked me.

I nodded half asleep, I was tired plus we are leaving tomorrow.

I got on the left side of his bed, the side that's further from the door as he got onto the right side, his pillows smelt like him, his blankets smelt like him, this whole room smelt like the owner, cinnamon.

I inhaled it deep, and long. Laid down and felt a couple arms around me, I knew it was Liam.

Who else would it be? I snuggled into him, and relaxed.

"But, you never told me why he is doing it," Liam said starting conversation.

Why conversation about this topic though? So to end it, I guessed answering would help.

"Well, you know how you say I have a big mouth and im always so stubborn?" I asked him, he chuckled and I felt him nod "Well, that's basically it." I informed him

He cocked his head to the side "What do you mean?"

"Well I said two things that got him pissed off; for one I said '_I would NEVER have __**sex**__ with you!_' and for two…well let me just tell you the whole incident,"

3 Minutes Later-

"Yeah, so I said the; '_I would NEVER have __**sex**__ with you!_' thing and the '_That's what you get for messing with Elektra! You fucking pervert, I hope you rott in hell, and you deserve the least in life!_' thing, so maybe if I never opened my mouth in the first place, I wouldn't be getting raped right now. Why do I have to be so disobedient why can't I be a loyal and smart companion?" I cried, into his chest.

He just rubbed my back, soothingly drawing imaginary circles on my back, I hated showing my weak side to Liam, but right now he was all I had. And I was glad.

"He won't hurt you Lex, I promise." He whispered into my hair, I smiled. "Promise?" I asked him again, "I promise," He pinky swore me, and with that I dozed off into a sleep "I love you Lex,", "More then a best friend should," was the last thing I heard. I couldn't even be sure that's what he said. I was asleep, so I shook it off.

The Next Morning-

I awoke to someone holding me tight, in fear it was Charlie I whimpered and cried hitting his chest, but the owner didn't feel it, because all it did was groan and go back to sleep, I cried. But then I looked at the face, I sighed only Liam. If Liam never felt my pounds on his chest and Charlie does, just how strong _is_ Liam?

I would love to see him workout, sweat, take a shower, make l—stop it Elektra, you can't have such explicit thoughts about your best friend like this.

I don't know what it is, but I've been seeing him different, I have been liking the brotherly sisterly moments we share, I like it when he holds me, could…could I be fa-falling for me best friend?

I shook my head what a crazy thought but as I stared at him long and hard, seeing his toned chest move up and down, his face looking as peaceful as he seems, I realized I _do_ have feelings for myLiam, it was wrong it was totally wrong, but no one treated me so nice, no one treated me like I was the queen of their world, but he did. I liked it, a lot. But no one will have to know about my little feelings.

"Lex?" I heard, I looked up to see Liam staring down at me, "Oh, hey!" I smiled

He smiled back, "Hey." He said, "You okay? You seem a little out there," He asked as he stroked my hair, I smiled "Yeah, im fine. I should probably go, you know make sure I have everything packed," I pointed towards the door, he nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you later."

And with that I was gone.

Long day and the car drive indeed this was going to be.

I closed Liam's room door behind me, and sighed.

I was falling madly in love with my best friend, the real question though was; did he love me back?.

I hopped off my bed tugging the hoody I slept in, over my head and made my way to mine and Liam's bathroom (and everyone else's), went to my side of the sink and started my daily routine, soon after I was joined by Liam.

"Hey," He greeted me

My toothbrush was inside my mouth so all I did was a nod,

"So, we leave in 2 hours you excited?" He asked

I smiled and nodded

"Elektra, why are you wearing the hoody's still?" he sighed, as he asked the question

I shrugged, I spat and washed my mouth then looked at him "Because, he says if anyone finds out then he is going to hurt me even more," I looked down to the ground.

Next thing I know I am being picked up and sat on top of the counter,

"Lektra, look at me," Liam insisted putting a finger under my chin

"No one is going to touch you," He promised me "You're beautiful, don't hide it. If he lays a finger on you, just tell me. I will take care of him, promise me that you will tell me." Liam said staring into my eyes.

I nodded "I want to hear you say it," He looked me in the eyes. "I promise." I told him, and I did promise. I will tell Liam's if he lays a finger on me, I was no ones only Liam's.

He hugged me, "No one touches you," He repeated his chin on top of my head, he pulled back.

He looked at me, and slowly took the hoody off my head.

I looked away, from the mirror, afraid of seeing the black eye and the scar I hid, -to make memories come back.

"Do you want to use some concelor to cover that up?" Liam asked me, I Laughed at him.

I nodded "You have concelor."

Liam nodded "I have to look good you know" he passed me his concelor.


End file.
